Steel Sandwich
Steel Sandwich (sometimes referred to as Steel Sandwich Junior) was a middleweight robot that entered the Middleweight Championships of the second series of [[Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2| Robot Wars Extreme]] and Series 7 of Robot Wars. It was notable as one of the lowest competitors in the show to enter the main arena, at 12cm high, and managed to reach the Middleweight final in Extreme 2, losing it and its Series 7 battle to Typhoon. Design Steel Sandwich was an exceptionally low robot with a height of 12cm and equipped with a front wedge which it used to ram, get underneath or push other robots around. In Extreme 2, it featured two ramming spikes on the wedge, and was painted dark bluish-green with eyes and a red and white mouth painted on the wedge to resemble a shark. The spikes were removed for Series 7, while the robot was repainted white, black, grey and red. The Team Steel Sandwich was built by John Frizell, a keen environmentalist and former Greenpeace director, who was solely responsible for the maintenance of Steel Sandwich in both of its series, and also drove the robot in battle. He was joined in Extreme 2 and Series 7 by his son Jacob (JJ) Frizell, aged 8, and also in Series 7 by his younger son Zacky, aged six. Robot History Extreme 2 Steel Sandwich faced reigning Middleweight Champion Typhoon, alongside Malc 1.5 and Broadsword, in its first round melee. At the start, Steel Sandwich was chased by Broadsword, but suffered no damage from its sword weapon. Dead Metal tried to attack Steel Sandwich, but Steel Sandwich's low height enabled it to escape him without suffering any damage. It proceeded to attack both Malc 1.5 and Typhoon, getting hit by the latter, before ramming into Malc 1.5, causing one of its wheels to come off. Steel Sandwich was pushed by Malc 1.5, but retreated as Refbot counted Malc 1.5 out. Both Steel Sandwich and Typhoon went through to the final, where they faced Typhoon Twins and 259. Although it used its wedge shape to initially resist Typhoon, Steel Sandwich did not last much longer, as its side was repeatedly hit by both of Team Typhoon's robots until it became immobilised on one side. It was counted out just before 'cease' was called, with Typhoon winning the Middleweight Championship on a Judges' decision. Series 7 Steel Sandwich fought Phoenix and Typhoon again in the solitary Series 7 Middleweight Championship battle. It immediately followed Typhoon and rammed into the defending champion, but was buffeted away by Typhoon's spinning blades. After this, Typhoon hit Steel Sandwich several times, damaging one of its wheels and causing it to lose drive on one side. Steel Sandwich was eventually pitted by Typhoon, and lost the Middleweight Championship once again. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Series Record Outside Robot Wars Steel Sandwich has fought in a few live events outside of the TV series, and took part in battles against heavyweight competitors. However, due to its lighter weight, it did not achieve much success, being last seen at the 2006 UK Championships where it fell in the group stages very easily in its battles against Tough as Nails and Tiberius. Trivia *All three of Steel Sandwich's battles in the Middleweight Championships involved Typhoon. *Steel Sandwich and Carbide are the only robots to come runner-up in two different UK championships of its weight class, though Team Cassius and Robin Herrick and Andrew Dayton-Lovett both achieved the feat with different robots. Category:Middleweights Category:Canadian Robots Category:Robots from East Sussex Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots with Ramming Blades Category:Invertible Robots Category:Food Based Robots Category:Robots which debuted in Extreme 2 Category:Robots from teams that entered RoboGames